


Innocent

by Bigdealrebel (Cammerel)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Finn thinks Poe is a shy shy bb, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not so innocent Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe is not a shy bb but a frakking porn star in bed, Poe’s only real friend is a droid named BB-8, innocent finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Bigdealrebel
Summary: Everything with Finn begins innocently.It all starts the moment Finn wakes from his medically induced coma and sees Poe staring down at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **One minor warning: One of the characters thinks they’re taking advantage of the other and feels terribly guilty about it. But I promise consent is all there.

Everything with Finn begins innocently.

It all starts the moment Finn wakes from his medically induced coma and sees Poe staring down at him.

“Hey there, buddy,” Poe says and smiles, patting the large container, “Thought you’d be waking up today.”

Finn is silent for only a moment, then he smiles back and the first thing out of his mouth is: “Poe Dameron, you look like an angel.”

Poe blushes and ducks his head, chuckling, “Okay, now. I know you’re not all drugged up. And, as far as I’ve heard, you didn’t hit your head.”

“I’m alive?”

“You’re alive,” Poe says, reaching out to stop Finn when he tries to sit up, “Easy there, tough guy. You’re in a flexpoly bacta suit. So not too much movin’ around until we drain it.”

“A flex-what?” Finn asks in confusion and Poe sees some kind of realization dawn on Finn’s face, “Oh… I was hurt.”

Poe nods, “Yeah, it was bad. It’s gonna leave a nasty scar.”

“Scar?” Finn asks, even more confused, “I don’t understand.”

“You got sliced up real good,” Poe struggles to explain, “The only upside to lightsaber wounds is the self-cauterizing. Otherwise you would’ve bled out.”

“I still don’t understand,” Finn says and when Poe begins to explain further, he raises a hand, “Not about that, I understand that. What I don’t understand is why I’m alive.”

Poe stops speaking, his heart sinking in his chest and he shakes his head, “Well, it wasn’t a /really/ bad mortal wound, so we-”

“Why?” Finn presses and then he asks Poe a question he’s not sure he could ever imagine was coming, “Why waste the resources on a footsoldier?”

Poe blinks a few times, almost personally offended by the question, “Why-what… are you kidding? First of all, you aren’t just a footsoldier. Secondly, we don’t leave people behind… not even a ‘footsoldier’.”

“But now I’m wounded. It’ll take weeks if not months to get me back up to any kind of fighting standard-”

“Yeah, that happens,” Poe holds out his arms, “You got injured fighting for us. Now you need to recover.”

Finn takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling above him, “I’ll never be what I was before.”

“Whether you are or not, you’re alive,” Poe assures him, “And your life means something. Not just to you, but to us.”

“Once I’m back on my feet, I’ll make up for it, I promise.”

Poe grits his teeth, the slight smile he was working on falling from his face again, “You don’t have to make up anything. You don’t owe us /anything/. If you need a place to stay, we’re offering it. But you don’t have to do a thing if you don’t want to. You don’t have to fight. Although some might ask you to help move things around sometimes. But you don’t have to go back out there or put yourself on the line for us. That’s not how we work, Finn.”

“You say that-”

“And I mean it,” Poe says firmly, setting his hands on the frame of the bed and leaning down, “I mean it, Finn. You’re a free man, and a good one. Okay? So you focus on getting better, and don’t ever let anyone make you feel rushed, that includes yourself.”

Finn smiles at that, “Is that an order?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“I don’t mind if it is,” Finn responds and Poe chuckles.

“Alright then, that’s an order.”

Finn shifts slightly, silent for a moment, “Can you please get me out of this thing?”

“Absolutely I can.”

Poe assists somewhat awkwardly once the droid comes in to help, draining the bacta and lifting the lid to help Finn off his back.

He doesn’t miss the painful grimace that flashes on Finn’s face, one arm dropping to the bed to hold himself up, his other fist reaching out to grasp Poe’s shoulder as he tries to stand.

“Careful, careful, easy!” Poe says, eyes wide as his hands move to Finn’s waist.

His cheeks flush and he keeps his gaze up to the larger man’s eyes.

“Stars, please, be careful.”

“I’m fine.”

Poe lifts a brow in challenge as Finn starts stepping forward.

“Wait, you can’t just go out there naked,” he clears his throat, an unusual sense of thirst suddenly overwhelming him, but he pushes it back, “Let’s get you dressed. I got you uh… some stuff to wear.”

Finn smiles but Poe can still easily see the pain in his eyes.

He turns, still aware of the grip on his shoulder, curling his shirt and jacket and digging into the ball of flesh and bone.

Carefully he helps the shaking frame of the larger man, offering support and stability and maybe a hand here or there. It isn’t easy not to look down. Finn is still soft in the face, but everything else about him is solid and bulging, thick and toned like a real man.

It’s both intimidating and arousing. And somewhat troubling.

He reaches back for the last article of clothing and holds it out, “One last thing, buddy.”

“Poe,” Finn says in disbelief and their eyes meet, his larger than normal and full of emotions.

“Please, it was the least I could do,” Poe waves dismissively, “You risked your life to save Rey and the rebel cause. I’m not much good at sewing, but uh… there you have it.”

“Thank you.”

And then there are hands on Poe’s cheeks, cupping them and pulling him. At first, he thinks he’s about to be kissed, but Finn pulls him into the warmest, most welcoming hug Poe’s had since… well, since the last time they hugged.

“What’s this made out of?”

“Uh,” Poe opens his eyes, lifting his brows when he realizes what Finn’s asking about, “Well, it’s not sewing thread, of course. It’s just some-”

“Not that,” Finn interrupts him, “The jacket itself, your jacket… my jacket.”

Poe blinks, then chuckles, “You’re… wait, you don’t know?”

Finn almost looks offended and Poe quickly recovers, the last thing he wants is to hurt Finn’s feelings.

“It’s uh, it’s mostly leather.”

“Leather?”

“Yeah,” Poe clears his throat, “Why?”

“What’s leather? What else is it made out of? What’s my shirt made out of?”

And then it goes on and on for the rest of the day. Poe would probably be annoyed about it with anyone else, but with Finn it’s almost like watching a child. Watching the fascination and wonder as Poe explains cotton, and weaving, and threading; skinning, drying, and dyeing - to the best of his ability, of course.

But it angers Poe because he shouldn’t have to explain this. The fact that Finn knows every single part of every gun in their armory, can name them all, their bullets, the magazine size… he knows every bone in the body, he knows all of it without a single second guess, and then there’s-

“What’s that amazing smell?”

Poe chuckles, looking at Finn oddly, “Dinner?”

“We’re not…” Finn’s expression became skeptical, “That smells nothing like rations.”

“Rations?” now Poe is the skeptical one.

“You’re talking about sustenance, right?”

Poe’s gaze tightens, “You’re messing with me.”

“It smells amazing,” Finn cuts off and Poe’s eyes drop as he smacks his lips together, “My mouth keeps watering, why is my mouth watering?”

And now he’s had his limit.

“It’s Bantha, grilled Bantha,” Poe starts to explain, “/Meat/.”

“Meat?”

“Cooked meat.”

“From a Bantha?”

Poe glances around and quickly turns them into the mess hall, sitting Finn down and walking over to one of the cooks.

She’s a sweeter old woman and all it takes is a wink to get two plates worth of portions to take back over to Finn.

He sets Finn’s down and sits, one leg under the table and one out as he keeps his side turned to the table and his face to Finn.

“Alright, buddy, let’s do this.”

Finn lifts a brow, then looks at the food, and Poe can tell he’s /really/ salivating now.

“What is it?”

“Grilled Bantha,” Poe points at the chop of meat, “Antarian peas,” he points to the next, “and potatoes.”

“It smells amazing.”

“Eat up,” Poe smacks his back, smirking and watching him.

But when Finn takes a bite, he mostly just looks confused, concerned, and almost disgusted. He spits it out and wipes his mouth.

For a long moment, Poe watches him, waiting for him to articulate his words.

“It… it doesn’t taste like anything,” he says, “Like Stormtrooper rations, it tastes like nothing.”

* * *

“Completely stripped,” the doctor concludes, taking her hands back from Finn’s mouth and looking between them, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Poe’s stomach drops, his hands shaking as he glances to Finn and then back to the doctor, “Can… is there anything that can be done?”

“Oh, yes,” she says, “I’ve had to recover partial taste with patients in the past, it shouldn’t be different than that. But it won’t be pleasant. I’ll leave it up to you to decide whether or not you wanna go through with it.”

Finn looks to Poe immediately, lifting his brows.

Poe chuckles and shakes his head, “Not me - you, buddy. It’s your choice.”

Finn frowns, “I… I don’t know. I’ve never tasted anything before. What if it’s bad?”

“It /will/ be bad,” Poe tells him, “But then you can taste anything and everything you want. And there are some amazing things out there. Like gor apples, and puffcake, and trammistan chocolate ice cream.”

“I don’t know what any of those are, but they sound amazing.”

“Your choice.”

Finn licks his lips, then looks to the doctor, “How long will the bad part last?”

She considers it, glancing back behind herself, “About an hour. And you’ll have to keep it in your mouth.”

“Keep what in my mouth?”

The doctor leaves his side and then comes back with a bottle.

At once, Poe knows what it is and his stomach turns, “How is an Elbina pepper tablet gonna fix this?”

“It’s signature job is to activate the taste buds.”

“By activate, you mean massacre,” Poe mutters and crosses his arms.

“Sure.”

They both look at Finn, at his big, clueless eyes. He has no idea-

* * *

“I had no idea,” Finn complains, tears dripping down his cheeks and Poe reaches up to wipe them away with the already moist handcloth.

“It’s okay, buddy, just three more minutes. You’re doing great.”

“I don’t wanna eat these, Poe,” Finn breathes out, groaning in pain for a moment before closing his mouth again and whimpering, “I never wanna eat these.”

Poe nods in sympathy, “I know, buddy, I know. Trust me, they’re as bad as it gets. But I got a real treat for you afterwards.”

Finn’s eyes light up, “Treat?”

Poe wipes his eyes and nose again, “I managed to convince the kitchen staff to cook you up a plate of what we had for dinner, so you could try it again. And…”

“And?”

“As a desert, I convinced them to make you something that might just blow your socks off.”

“What is it?”

Poe leans in, speaking low, “Okay, they told me not to tell you. But it’s white-chocolate bread pudding.”

“I know what one of those things is,” Finn mutters as Poe wipes his face again.

Poe finally pulls away and turns back, taking the glass from the bedside table and offering it to Finn.

“What is that?”

“Chocolate bantha milk,” Poe explains, “Two things that help to alleviate what your mouth is experiencing right now. And… other than that, the first thing you’ll taste.”

“It’s good?”

“It’s /really/ good.”

“I can have it now?”

“You can have it now, buddy. It’s all yours.”

Finn takes it immediately from his hand and chugs it down. It only takes him a few gulps, but then he drops the glass from his mouth and moans aloud, “Poe,” he says, eyes wide.

Poe smiles, “Good?”

“Really, really good.”

“You hungry?”

Finn nods vehemently.

Watching Finn taste grilled Bantha for the first time, and then the white-chocolate bread pudding are two things that Poe promises to never forget. He has to remember that expression, the tears, the complete shock.

And not just because he treasures it, not because Finn grabbed onto his shirt and nearly tore it when he took his first bites, not because he pulled Poe into a long hug afterwards. Not because of all of that, not only. But because he has never felt so much hate and disgust for the First Order until that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe hoists himself from the cockpit, swinging out a leg to catch the ladder and climb down. He barely has time to turn when large arms wrap around him and pull him in.

“Woah, hey there, bud,” he says, sinking against Finn and letting his eyes close, “Sorry I was gone-”

“I… when they said you were off course-”

“I know,” Poe pulls back, smiling sadly at Finn, “Stars, I’m sorry. It does… have a tendency to happen on missions.”

Finn blinks his eyes a few times, letting out a quick huff of breath and putting his hands on his hips, “You missed it.”

“Missed…” Poe trails, brows furrowing.

“I lifted two hundred.”

Poe’s eyes widen, feeling the sweat trickle down through his beard, down his neck, “Two… hundred?”

“Two hundred and thirty-five, to be exact.”

Stars, the guy could bench press /Poe/ if he wanted to.

His mouth goes dry and he coughs, clearing his throat, “Two hundred and… thirty-five?” he asks, clearing his ear and tilting his head, “Really?”

Finn smiles wide and nods.

“Well, damn, good job,” Poe laughs and slaps his arms, “That reminds me, I uh… I got you a few things.”

Finn looks confused.

Poe reaches back to retrieve his travel bag and motions for Finn to follow.

He doesn’t say anything further until they’re in the room Finn was assigned, Poe quickly taking a seat on the bunk and unzipping the bag in his lap.

“I didn’t have a whole lot of time while they were filling the X-wing back up,” he pulls out two small boxes, another larger one, and a few articles of clothing.

Finn reaches out to pick up one, but Poe snatches it back.

“Hold on, hold on,” he says, switching it out for one wrapped in a thin gold ribbon, “This one first.”

Finn looks hesitant, but smiles and opens it, tilting it left and right.

“It’s a watch,” Poe pulls it out, motioning for Finn to give him his hand. He takes it, gently drawing it to his lap and putting the chronometer around his wrist, “Figured it was about time you had one of your own.”

He lets go, watching as Finn pulls his arm back, looking at his wrist in amazement.

“Now, you can open this one.”

He observes with bated breath as Finn opens each of the next few packages, finally stopping on the datapad.

“It’s loaded up with tons of stuff from my own, things to help pass the time,” Poe explains, demonstrating how to use it and look through things, “I didn’t really know what all you liked, so I just put a bunch of some of my personal favorites. If you get through them, let me know and I can always add more.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Poe shrugs, “I just… I know it seems strange that I’m saying this… but I want you to be able to feel like you have a choice in the things you do. And I’m aware it’s ironic, considering I’ve been giving you everything /to/ do, but I just wanted to make sure you uh… that you knew the options?” he winces, “Does that make any sense at all?”

Finn nods, holding the datapad close and shifting to sit upright, “It does,” he says, taking Poe’s hand in his and gripping it tightly, “Thanks, Poe. Even though you really don’t owe me anything. I know you’re busy-”

“Are you kidding? I owe you my life,” Poe laughs, “And even if I didn’t, I’d still want to help. You’re a hero, Finn. Not just for saving people, but for fighting the control the First Order had over you in the first place. You did what was right. I meant what I said, and I’ll say it again: you’re a good man.”

Finn sets aside the datapad finally and nudges Poe, “Okay, okay, I get it.”

“Good.”

“You mind if I shower before we go to the mess?”

“Nah, go ahead,” Poe responds as he zips back up his bag.

Finn is barely gone for a minute when he comes back, towel wrapped around his waist as he sits back down on the bed.

Poe looks up, doing a double take when he sees the other man, “You… uh… forget something?”

Finn shrugs, “My clothes, I guess,” he starts to look through them.

“Woah, wait…” Poe holds a hand up, “There’s no way you just showered fully.”

Finn laughs and looks to Poe, “We had to shower fast in the First Order.”

“Remind me to teach you about the miracle that is taking a bath,” Poe mutters and looks away when the towel dips just a little /lower/ down on Finn’s waist.

“Okay,” Finn reaches out for a small tube from the stand by the bed.

“Finn,” Poe gasps when Finn’s back is turned just slightly towards him and he sees the long slash down Finn’s back. He feels kind of sick to his stomach, hand reaching out to run down it and observes the small bumps appearing on Finn’s skin, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Finn mutters, still turned away, “You can… I don’t mind.”

Poe traces his fingers down again, glancing up when Finn flexes, trying to put some of the salve on what he can reach.

“Want some help there?”

“Please.”

Poe takes the tube and squirts some out in his hand. He keeps his touch mindful, carefully rubbing it over the furls of marred skin, “Does it hurt?”

“Not really anymore. It kind of did in the beginning.”

“I didn’t even think,” Poe lets out a held breath, hand going lower and lower still, “Can you lean forward a little?”

Finn leans and Poe nearly lets out a loud groan. He feels guilty about it, but stars… he’d have to be blind not to see how beautiful the other man is.

“If you want, I can help you with this when I’m around,” he offers, mentally kicking himself the second the words are out.

Stupid Poe, stupid.

“That would be nice,” Finn says, taking in a sharp breath when Poe’s fingers graze just at the cleft of his backside, “Can’t say my roommate likes doing it too much.”

Poe feels… well, a little jealous. And unreasonably so.

Finn is more than welcome to spend time with others, to share this kind of intimacy.

But he still feels jealous, like a jerk.

Like an unworthy jerk.

* * *

“What’s a flower?”

Poe closes his book and turns from his meal to look at Finn sitting at his side, slowly chewing on a strip of meat.

“You know what soil, grass, and trees are… you don’t know what flowers are?”

Finn shakes his head, “Can you eat it? Do they taste good?”

Understandably so, after Finn got his taste buds back, everything has been about food. And everything in Poe’s life has been about introducing as many different things (food-wise, at the moment) to Finn as he can.

“No, you can’t really eat flowers,” Poe says, smiling, “You almost finished? I can show you.”

“Can I take this with me?”

Poe eyes the muffin and nods, “Yeah, of course.”

“Let’s go then.”

They drop off their trays and leave the base, Poe stopping so suddenly that Finn nearly walks into him.

“What?” he whispers lowly.

Poe nearly chuckles and whispers back, “Flowers.”

Finn tenses, “Are they dangerous?”

“No,” Poe turns to look at him, then grabs his chin and points it down so that he can show him the ones at his feet.

“Oh,” Finn’s brows crinkle as he squats and touches them, “These are flowers?”

“Yeah, well,” Poe purses his lips, “They’re not the most impressive ones, but they’re flowers.”

Finn finally sits fully, picking one and twirling it in his fingers.

Poe sits as well, making sure not to sit in the path so people can enter and leave without them being in the way.

He watches Finn, again with that childlike wonder on his face. How could anyone ever put such a beautiful creature in the middle of a warzone? How could anyone mutilate them and limit them and hide them from the wonders of the galaxy?

“What do you do with them?”

“With flowers?” Finn nods, so Poe considers the question, “You give them to someone you like.”

He laughs when Finn offers one to him.

“Alright, thanks.”

“What else?”

“Well,” Poe shrugs, “Not really much else,” he tucks the one Finn gave him behind his ear and Finn laughs at him. He’s perfectly fine putting himself out there for any kind of enjoyment attained by the ex-stormtrooper, “There are some flowers out there that have meanings, friendship, sincerity, apology, love. And people often gift them depending on the occasion.”

“I like them,” Finn says, still holding a flower in his hand and ghosting his fingers over the petals, “They’re really soft. Like that one fabric… what’s it called? Satin?”

Poe nods, sitting back on his heels, “Just like satin,” he agrees.

“Do they always have eight of these little flap things?”

“Petals,” Poe corrects him, “And no. They can have as few as three, as many as… as a hundred, maybe more.”

“A hundred?”

Poe chuckles, “Yeah, sometimes they’re as big as your head.”

Finn blinks at him, “As big as my-… seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Do people gift those, too? The big ones?”

“Yeah. Mostly for romantic things, with someone you’re in love with.”

Finn continues to twirl the flower, laying it down and then picking up one of the larger purple ones, “Like a girlfriend or a boyfriend.”

“Someone been giving you the relationship talk?”

“I know the terms,” Finn admits, shrugging, “And I’ve… I understand some things. I’ve read stuff on the datapad. I still don’t really understand love. It seems… really complicated.”

“Smart man.”

Finn smiles and lifts the flower, smelling it and humming lowly, “There are different kinds of love, right?”

“Right,” Poe confirms, “Many, /many/ different kinds. Love for family, love for friends, love for humanity, for life and the galaxy. There’s your insatiable love for food,” he nudges Finn, “Then there’s the most complex love of all… loving someone; normally singular. One person. Or two, or three.”

“You’re making my head hurt.”

“Let me keep it simple then,” Poe lays down, leaning on his elbow, his hand holding up his head as he takes the offered flower and tucks it behind his ear next to the other, “They make your heart race, they make you want to be a better person. They are someone that makes it both easy and difficult to sleep at night. You want to stay up talking to them, or thinking of them, but then you dream of them, of being with them.”

Finn stares at Poe, blinking slowly as he listens intensely.

“That kind of love can be good, but it can also be pretty consuming, easy to lose yourself in.”

“You ever felt like that?”

“Not to the point where I’ve lost myself.”

* * *

With their already close, intimate relationship, Finn is often a very tactile person. It didn’t take long for Poe to realize that Finn had been starving for touch. That sometimes he just needed to hold Poe’s hand, or sit close, touching their arms and legs.

There’s lots of hugging between them, sometimes multiple times a day, any and every time Finn or Poe comes back from a mission.

Poe even slips up a few times, /yes, a few times/, and kisses Finn on the cheek. But thankfully Finn brushes it off. If you count smiling like a thousand suns as brushing it off.

But he never really makes it weird, which is something Poe takes a little bit of comfort in.

Things don’t really take a turn though until Poe’s woken up one time in the middle of the night by the urgent whirr of his door alarm.

He gets up, thinking someone’s come back from a mission, or there’s a death, or something else equally dreadful. Only to open his door and have his heart completely broken when he sees Finn standing there.

For a large guy, he looks unusually small. And though Poe has seen him cry, probably a lot, it’s normally just been over food.

This… this cuts him to the bone.

At once, he’s on red alert, fully awake and ushering Finn into his room.

“Hey, hey, buddy, what’s going on?” he whispers, closing the door behind him and turning just as Finn grabs him, not saying anything, and completely enveloping him as he starts sobbing.

Poe stands there stunned for barely a second before he wraps his arms around Finn and holds him as close as possible.

Eventually, he moves them to the bed and Finn lays his head in Poe’s lap. It’s both intimate and a little nerve-wracking. Poe quickly dashes his own, personal feelings aside. This is about Finn and comforting him, and giving him anything and everything he needs.

Finn presses his wet cheeks against Poe’s stomach, rubbing into the fabric of his shirt.

Poe shushes him, running his hand through the growing curls, then down the back of Finn’s neck, “It’s okay, buddy. I’m here if you wanna talk. And if you don’t, that’s okay too.”

“I was… back there…”

Poe doesn’t say anymore, waiting for Finn to continue as he strokes Finn’s shoulder and back.

“On Jakku.”

And then Poe realizes what probably should’ve been obvious. He had a nightmare.

Finn pulls away finally, sitting back upright and leaning on his elbows as he crouches over, “I woke you… I’m so weak, I-I… I’m sorry.”

“You’re not weak, don’t talk like that,” Poe continues to rub his back, mindful of the scar.

“I should go.”

“Or you can stay and talk with me about this,” Poe offers, meeting those large, sad eyes when they turn to him.

He can’t help himself.

He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Finn’s cheek, and then another, and then a third on his forehead.

“You can stay, I’ll listen.”

“Poe,” Finn sighs and smiles sadly, “You’re too good to me, I don’t deserve it.”

Poe starts to open his mouth, but then Finn stands up, apologizes again, and leaves the room.

It isn't until Finn’s gone that Poe regrets even letting him go back to his own room instead of staying with him. Granted, it’s time to get up by that point. But Poe wouldn’t have minded if he stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep! I forgot to post this yesterday!


	3. Chapter 3

“Poe,” Finn groans, walking past him with a bowl of hash and grits.

“Keep packin’ it in, bud. I’ll see you after testflights.”

“Poe!” is all Finn can respond with as he continues down the hall.

Poe smiles to himself, stepping into the mess to get a few snack bars, stuffing them in his flight suit and turning to leave when he overhears a conversation between two others.

“I can’t get any sleep. He keeps screaming in the middle of the night and waking me up.”

“Shhh.”

“You asked.”

Poe turns on his heel, helmet in hand, and drops it down on the table beside the two men, “Gentlemen,” he clears his throat and looks at the one that’s been complaining, “Who are you talking about this early in the morning?”

“Your boyfriend.”

Poe expected the answer, but not in such a way, and his shoulders tense, “You know what he’s been through. And just about all of us have nightmares.”

“I don’t wake up screaming.”

“You’re complaining about someone that has PTSD?”

“It isn't the only thing about him that’s weird and annoying,” the guy says, “He’s weird, Poe. He’s really weird.”

Poe tries to well down his boiling blood, rolling his shoulders before leaning in, “He’s not weird. He’s trying. He escaped a lifelong imprisonment, saved our asses, single-handedly held his own against a trained Sith, and lived to tell the tale. It’s a miracle he’s even standing and still on our side. He fought for us and he doesn’t owe the Resistance anything. So have a little respect.”

Both of the men stared in stunned silence, so Poe pulled back up his helmet and left them in the mess. He didn’t have a lot of time before he had to leave, but he made a quick stop by Finn’s current room, knocking at the door.

“Mmf min!”

Poe smiles to himself and opens the door, not at all surprised to see both Finn and BB-8, the former still eating his hash and grits.

[ Partner Poe! // Friend Finn = Location + Friend Finn’s room // BB-8 + Friend Finn’s room = Late? ] the little droid beeps up at him, rolling over to him in way of greeting.

“No, no, you’re not. I haven’t even gotten changed,” Poe looks up from them to see Finn, “You got any time to spare while I’ll be up in the air?”

“Doing?” Finn asks slowly.

“Packing what you’ve got and moving into my room?”

Finn frowns, “What, you moving out?”

“No,” Poe chuckles, “You’re moving in with me.”

Finn smiles wide as BB-8 beeps in excitement and starts zooming around the small space provided in the room.

[ Friend Finn! // Friend Finn! // This = Exciting! // Poe + Finn = Exciting! // Poe + Finn = Unbeatable! ]

“I’ll get moved over before you come back,” Finn says, setting his bowl down and standing up to look at Poe, “Are… are you sure? Because… after last night-”

“I’m sure,” Poe says before Finn can even begin to worry, reaching out to pull him into a hug. He doesn’t normally initiate them, but he wants Finn to know how important this is.

He pulls back again and motions with his thumb.

“Right, you gotta go.”

Poe nods.

“Be careful.”

“My middle name,” Poe winks at him, “I’ll see you later. Make yourself at home.”

He leaves with BB-8, the small droid still squealing in glee.

[ Friend Finn + Partner Poe’s room = More time together // More time together = Happy Poe? ]

“I think that goes without saying,” Poe responds, clearing his throat as a few people walk past them.

BB-8 moves in closer, beeping lowly up at him.

[ Happy Poe + Shared room = Shared personal feelings? ]

“Beebee-Ate,” Poe mutters under his breath.

[ Shared personal feelings = Relief - Weight off shoulders // Friend Finn + Partner Poe = Always happy ]

“I don’t wanna pressure him. Telling him… telling him would put pressure on him. He doesn’t need or deserve that.”

[ Waiting too long = Friend Finn + Personal feelings + Someone that is not Partner Poe // Single Partner Poe + Single Friend Finn = Not single and not alone anymore ]

Poe swats at them, “Stop it, okay? I know. I know I’m an idiot… but I… I just can’t take advantage of his innocence like that.”

[ Friend Finn = Not as innocent ]

* * *

The very first night they room together, Poe lays awake with his insomnia, often plagued with the fear of actually falling asleep. It’s lulling, to hear someone else sleeping near him, but he’s always had difficulty nodding off.

Whimpers from Finn’s bed across the short distance in the room isn’t what keeps him up, or every time Finn shakes or screams. But they all make his heart ache.

It all builds and builds until Finn screams so loud and sudden that Poe knows he’s awake.

He wants to speak, comfort him, say something, but he isn’t sure if that’s what Finn wants. And then he hears the soft, broken sobbing. And Poe can’t just leave him alone.

But he’s tired, and he does need sleep.

He turns onto his back, “Finn?”

At once, Finn stops, and then he sighs, “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Don’t apologize, buddy. Would… would it be any better, you think, if you came over here?”

“... … Would that be too much?”

Poe smiles, but also feels a tear glisten in his own eye, “Nah, not at all. Come here, I’ll hold you.”

Despite what he says, Finn climbs onto his bunk and immediately wraps around Poe, turning him back to the wall and scooping him into his large arms.

Poe blinks slowly a few times, feeling the hot breath on the back of his neck and the hand on his stomach. /Oh, that’s… really nice./

“Bad dream?”

“Mmm,” Finn confirms and that’s when Poe first feels the soft brush of his lips on the back of his neck, “Kylo… again.”

“He’s a wimp, a child running,” Poe tries to comfort him and Finn chuckles, “A snot-nosed, pimply kid. You’re a man, Finn. You had the spine to /leave/. You’re a real man. A good man. A great man.”

Poe swallows when he feels the hand in his hair, twisting in his curls, the feel of it does a number on him in about six ways that are all really weird. It reminds him of his mom, it makes him feel sleepy, it makes him feel loved, it arouses him, it surprises him, and he also suddenly realizes that this is probably the first time Finn has been close to another human being.

He doesn't want to ask. He’s scared to.

Everything he’s heard so far of the First Order has caused him to rethink how he’s not been angry enough.

What if he learns something that really truely… disturbs him? What if it’s bad? What if they did it to Finn? A lot? To this beautiful, kind-hearted, open man?

/Nope./

/Can’t think about that./

Poe just can’t go there. Not now, maybe never.

Finn’s personal sex life is his own, and it’s nothing Poe should or needs to know about.

“I wish I could see me the way you do.”

Poe leans back into Finn, smiling when it causes the other man to hold him tighter, “You will.”

“You have such soft hair.”

Poe blushes, swallowing and tilting into Finn’s grip, “I… thanks?”

Finn chuckles and Poe doesn’t miss the unmistakable tip of a chin against the nape of his neck, the nose pressing into his hair and breathing him in.

/Oh, stars. That’s… really intimate./

/Intimate like a lover./

Poe gets a little hard at the action, thankful that he’s the smaller spoon, and then also guilty.

What if Finn is incapable of such a thing? Not just mentally, but physically? He’s never shown sexual interest or arousal over… well, anything that wasn’t food.

And Poe’s never seen him naked.

What if they-

* * *

A question quickly answered the moment he wakes up the next morning.

He doesn’t even remember falling asleep in the first place. But there’s Finn’s hand rubbing his belly, his other hand in his hair, his mouth against Poe’s neck, and-

Poe’s eyes widen, mouth dropping, and then he’s unable to /not/ arch his hips back to feel as much of Finn as he can. Guilty, again, oh… so guilty. But it still feels good for a split second there.

He tries to stop himself, but then Finn’s hand moves to his hip to hold him and there’s the imperceptible press.

And now he’s taking advantage of the most innocent being in the galaxy.

Finn pulls away first, getting up and getting dressed, “See you after your lessons?”

Poe mutters an agreement, keeping still until he’s sure Finn’s gone and then he rolls onto his back, shoving his boxers down enough to pull himself free and grip possibly the hardest boner he’s had his entire life.

Once he’s dressed and out on the landing strip, he’s finally greeted by his droid.

The orange and white ball rolls up to him in excitement.

[ Good + Morning = Bright eyes + Bushy tails ] they back up in surprise as they observe him, [ Partner Poe = Drowned rat! ]

“Gee, thanks.”

[ Friend Finn + Partner Poe’s room = No sleep? ]

Poe can almost hear the amusement and curiosity, “Uh, actually… I… I slept well,” he admits, then he sits as he changes into his flightwear, “Finn climbed into my bed halfway through the night.”

BB-8 exclaims in surprise.

“Not like that! Well, not /really/,” Poe clears his throat, “It was kind of intimate. He spooned me.”

BB-8 swoons and whirls, [ Friend Finn + Partner Poe + Spooning = Romantic ]

“His hand was in my hair.”

[ Friend Finn + Touching Partner Poe’s hair = Romantic ]

“I could feel his mouth on my neck.”

[ Friend Finn + Kissing the back of Partner Poe’s neck = Romantic // Partner Poe + Friend Finn = Together? ]

“I didn’t tell him.”

BB-8 looks disappointed.

“He’s just very tactile, that’s all,” Poe insists, “And I’m… I’m okay with that. I’ll give him whatever he needs. But the last thing he needs is any pressure from me.”

[ Sleeping in the same bed + Friend Finn spooning Partner Poe + Touching Partner Poe’s hair + Kissing the back of Partner Poe’s neck = Friend Finn and Partner Poe are in a relationship ]

Poe shakes his head, “It’s not like that,” he tries to shush the droid, “We’re not… we’re /not/. We’re best friends. And I’m offering my support. I’m a horrible person taking advantage of someone.”

[ Sleeping in the same bed + Friend Finn spooning Partner Poe + Touching Partner Poe’s hair + Kissing the back of Partner Poe’s neck = Finn is the one taking advantage // Poe + Receiving the attention + Trying to be supportive = Unexpected benefits ]

Poe bursts into laughter, “Okay, okay, enough of you. Get in or I’m leaving you.”

[ Partner Poe - BB-8 = Not leaving the flight strip ]


	4. Chapter 4

Poe becomes familiar with going to sleep with a hand in his hair and on his stomach, and the lips, and then waking up with all three plus some… downstairs prodding.

On the third morning he wakes up to said prodding shifting south just enough to curve down between his cheeks and Poe nearly groans aloud.

He’s practically had a constant erection through the last two mornings, but this makes it painful.

And while Poe still hasn’t seen the mass that’s currently grinding against the cleft of his ass and the back of his thighs, it certainly /feels/ large enough to give him pause for thought.

Finn doesn’t say anything from behind him, but the hand in his hair combs through gently, and Poe can feel those lips… those… beautiful, soft lips leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck. The hand on his stomach moves to his hip like it had the morning before and the grinding becomes less subtle.

Poe’s eyes flutter closed, his heart racing, his body responding, leaning back into Finn. He can’t believe he’s even doing it, but how was he supposed to know that letting Finn into his bed was going to lead to this?

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Finn’s movements still, his grip loosening and then he’s up, dressed and gone.

And for the third morning, Poe turns onto his back and furiously jerks himself off.

It… really doesn’t take long at all.

Afterwards he leaves on what turns out to be a mission from hell. A mission that leads to them losing a pilot and him barely getting out with the skin on his back.

As it is, it takes him nearly a week to return to the base to give even the slightest intel. He has to drop off to refuel in a few places that are sketchy at best. 

Nearly four times his mortality is tested and by the time he’s finally shaken off the crew sent after him, he’s passing out every few minutes, sometimes drifting through the emptiness of space on almost no sleep at all.

He stumbles out of Black One to the large gathering of Resistance members, even the General herself, but he only has eyes for Finn as the ex-stormtrooper runs to him and wraps his arms around Poe’s torso. He nearly melts just there, his own arms going around Finn’s neck as he smiles weakly.

“I thought you were dead.”

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Poe breathes, BB-8 beeping as they join his side.

Finn pulls back and there’s this intense moment that almost wakes Poe out of his stupor where their foreheads press and Poe thinks he’s about to be kissed silly. He blushes, covered in grime and sweat and blood, shaking as Finn touches his cheek.

But then the moment’s over and Finn helps him to their med bay.

Despite Finn clearly not wanting to leave him, he has to. And Poe is left to drift in and out as they check him over. He eventually leaves with a clean bill of health to debrief General Organa. And after nearly two hours of that, he heads back to his room, shrugs out of everything he can, and climbs into his bed.

He’s nearly there when he feels the bed dip and the warm arms wrap around him. The hand back in his hair, the other on his stomach.

Poe smiles sleepily and immediately leans into him.

“I thought you were dead,” Finn says again, his voice shaking.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Poe also says again, a weak mutter, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He feels Finn kiss a few spots on the back of his neck and he audibly sighs in relief.

“Mmm, Finn.”

They don’t say anything more, Finn staying with him as he drifts off into sweet oblivion, the strong, protective arms wrapped tightly around him; arms he knows will be there when he wakes up.

* * *

Things kind of… escalate after that. They escalate a little slowly, but they definitely escalate.

It isn’t until about a week later that things take another unexpected turn. For better or for worse.

Poe is barely drowsing that morning when he feels the hand on his stomach move down and slide under the hem of his boxer briefs.

He tenses, but then the hand wraps around him and starts tugging his half-hard erection.

Poe grits his teeth, holding his voice back as he remains still. The hand on him is large and warm, the one in his hair tightening and it only takes a few more seconds for him to cum, only tasting the blood from gripping his teeth too tightly afterwards.

They don’t talk about it.

Finn holds him and squeezes him tight, and then he leaves after a bit, off to his lessons for the day and Poe finally reaches up and realizes he’s shed a few tears.

The guilt is almost smothering, but… what was he supposed to do? Stop Finn? Stars, but it felt amazing. It felt so… so amazing.

He probably would’ve cum sooner if he wasn’t so nervous.

As it was, his knees were wobbling all the way to the mess to get something to eat that morning.

BB-8 greets him, rolling over and observing him for a moment.

[ Partner Poe = stressed about new flight students? ]

“No,” Poe mutters, hands trembling as he wipes the sweat from his upper lip, then he lowers his voice, “Finn…” he clears his throat, “It was different this morning.”

[ Different = Bad? ]

“I don’t know,” Poe admits, “It got… sexual.”

BB-8 whirs back in surprise, rolling backwards like they’re stunned, then rolls forward, beeping excitedly.

[ Sexual = Relationship // Friend Finn + Initiating = Friend Finn wanting relationship to be sexual // Friend Finn + Partner Poe = GETTING MARRIED?! ]

Poe reaches out, almost as if trying to cover their mouth, but he stops himself, “Keep it low, will you? And… and no, we’re not getting married. I just… I don’t know… I don’t know if he understands fully what he’s doing. I think he’s just trying to explore and understand, honestly. And that’s okay. I’m fine with… that happening.”

BB-8 blinks up at him as if they don’t believe what they’re hearing.

“It’s really fine,” Poe insists, “We’re not in a relationship, we’re not involved. He’s just… learning. He has basic human needs, and he’s acting on it.”

* * *

The next few days go about the same. Poe wakes up to that warm hand sliding into his underwear and grabbing his cock and jerking him off as they both remain completely silent.

During the daytime, they don’t say a thing to one another about it. Finn stays close to him when they have time, eating dinner together, climbing in bed at night. They’re always talking and talkative… until morning comes. And then it’s quiet panting, quick tugs, and then Finn leaves.

Poe can’t really complain, but… but he can. He /does/ complain. Regularly. Mostly to BB-8. But it’s not like he wants it to stop.

And then it changes again, Finn’s hand moving up over his chest, brushing his nipples, tracing the curves of his pecs, then back down between his legs. Finn cups his balls through his undershorts, palming them and then hooks a finger up under the hem. Poe opens his eyes and glances down when Finn tugs them down to his knees with little difficulty.

His eyes widen as the hand moves around behind him, pressing between his cheeks and a soft-padded finger rubs the tight star of nerves.

Poe nearly covers his mouth when a breathy moan escapes him. Then he tightens his jaw and Finn’s hand moves down again, running down his hairy thighs. Then the movements stop. Poe almost thinks he’s changed his mind, but the bed shifts as Finn does something behind him.

He lays still, turned away, and then Finn grabs him and pulls his hips back. The thick shape of Finn’s cock drags down the curve of his ass, pressing between his legs.

Poe’s fingers itch and he reaches out without thinking, touching the head and squeezing his thighs together as Finn starts moving.

/Oh… stars./

Finn’s thrusts are harsh and desperate, his hand on Poe’s hip painful, his breath escaping and causing bumps to rise on Poe’s skin as he fucks his cock between Poe’s thighs.

Embarrassingly, Poe cums first. There’s something about the hands in his hair and on his hip and the pain and the secrecy of it all. It’s so dirty. It makes him feel disgusting. But at the same time it feels better than anything he’s ever had before.

Finn lets out a sharp whimper from behind him, not unlike that one morning, and Poe realizes what had happened then. The ropes of thick, white seed covering his thighs as Finn cums.

Like the times before, Finn lays there and holds him, kisses him, and then leaves.

Poe lays on the bed trembling, reaching down to touch the still warm fluids and bringing them to his mouth.

He’s horrible. He’s a horrible person.

It’s gone too far. He’s let it go on for far too long.

But… what if stopping Finn destroys any semblance of a friendship between them?

He’s a young man, he still probably has a thousand questions about everything he’s doing. He doesn’t understand. It’s not his fault that Poe hasn’t stopped the actions at least long enough to explain things to him.

He climbs out of bed, stripping the sheets for cleaning and spending more time than he should in the refresher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Although I might add a Finn's pov eventually...


	5. Chapter 5

Less than ten minutes later, he’s joined Finn in the mess and taken his usual seat. He turns as Finn stuffs a panna cake in his mouth and chews slowly, a look of confusion on his face.

He swallows and looks at Poe, “I don’t get it. Why’s everyone so excited about these things when they hardly taste like anything at all?”

Poe smiles and reaches out, taking one of the plates with bantha butter and shows Finn, spreading it on the next four panna cakes and then covering them all with the carbosyrup sitting in the middle of the table.

Finn’s eyes slowly widen throughout the whole ordeal and he hurriedly takes a bite and moans, “Oh, Poe,” he says in approval.

Poe slaps his back and chuckles, “You just gotta eat it right, buddy. Good?”

“Really good.”

Finn eats through the rest of his meal, finishing before Poe even has his first bite taken. He slumps on the table and stares at his empty plate, “Stars… it’s so amazing, Poe. I’ll never get over food.”

“You’re about to cry again,” Poe observes, rubbing his back to try and comfort him, “Come on, it’ll be okay.”

BB-8 rolls over to them, whirring and holding something up to him.

[ Partner Poe // Partner Poe = Forgetful ]

“Oh, thanks, Beebee,” Poe takes the small metal container and sets it down, pushing his food aside for the moment, “I almost forgot. I found you something.”

Finn sits upright, blinking a few times and wiping his eyes, “What is it?”

Poe unlocks the container and pulls off the lid.

Finn gasps suddenly and reaches out, touching the petals of the flowers and leaning in and smelling them, “What is it called?”

“Bouvardia,” Poe tells him, smiling as he watches the younger man, “I touched planetside twice on my trip and those were on the second one. I don’t… I wasn’t sure… I mean, you don’t have to keep them. I wanted to at least show you them.”

“I wanna keep ‘em,” Finn says, smiling back, “Can we put them in the room?”

Poe blinks, but nods, “Yeah, yeah of course we can. We can put them up on the window.”

“I wanna see other kinds of flowers,” Finn mutters as he looks back at them, still touching the petals curiously, “Can you show me other kinds?”

“Yeah. I can show you all kinds of things,” Poe says, unable to take his eyes away from Finn, “Anything you want.”

Finn turns to him, the two staring at one another for a long moment in silence.

[ Partner Poe + Friend Finn + Kiss = 100% probability ]

Poe reaches back, swatting at them and then he clears his throat, his cheeks flushing as he looks away and pulls his food back over to finish it.

Finn chuckles, patting his back in a way that isn’t unlike what Poe does to him.

* * *

That night when he goes to sleep, it’s with that still bubbling guilt as Finn holds him, kissing the back of his neck and the curve of his ear.

He needs to stop this… he’ll stop it tomorrow. He’ll stop it before it happens.

But when he wakes up the next morning, it’s to Finn shifting out of bed before even doing anything to him. He’s about to turn in confusion, but then Finn lays down with him again and begins touching him.

Poe slams his eyes shut, takes a breath, preparing what he’s going to say when Finn gently nudges his arm.

“Turn on your stomach.”

His heart rate accelerates - he shouldn’t, he should stop now, but he doesn’t. Instead, he turns over onto his stomach and lets out a trembling breath when Finn runs a hand over his backside. Then, quickly, his underwear is removed.

Poe lets out a huff of breath when he feels the hand grip him and spread him, then Finn’s other hand runs down the crease, slick and warm. It takes a second to realize that that’s… lubricant.

He’s about to protest when what he can only guess is a thumb presses into him, careful and sure. And then it retreats, replaced by a long, curling finger. And then two.

Poe arches his hips slightly, letting out something between a whimper and a groan. He tries to set his mind back down, put his words together, say something… but then the fingers spread, turning and thrusting back and forth into him and Poe’s pretty sure he’s drooling.

He’s a goner, he knows he is. Apparently, he’s more masochistic than he’d initially imagined, because he still doesn’t stop Finn.

He doesn’t stop him when he adds a third finger, when he starts using his second hand as well, when he pauses to add more lubrication, when he tucks a pillow under Poe’s hips, and he certainly doesn’t stop him when Finn bares down upon him and spreads him open with the head of his cock.

Poe’s grip on the sheets beneath them tightens, a choked gasp escaping him as Finn slides in, surging deep down until their bodies are flush at the hips.

“Sorry,” Finn kisses his shoulder, his elbow dropping to the mattress and his hand curling into Poe’s hair.

And then he moves his hips back, thrusting again and Poe realizes his mouth has dropped open. He tries to close it, but just moans instead.

“Poe,” Finn breathes, kissing the skin he can and drilling him down into the mattress with a fevered pace that stills every breath Poe manages to take in.

(some art by the lovely [uselesstalent32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesstalent32/pseuds/uselesstalent32): [it's basically porn](https://twitter.com/plastic_star5/status/1091604484462063616?s=19))

His toes curl and he feels both disgusted and incredibly good. There was some initial pain, but it ebbs with every thrust, making way for some of the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt before. Finn is massive, as he’d expected, and every snap forward makes him tense and whimper.

And then he realizes he’s crying, not just because of the pleasure, but because of the overwhelming guilt taking hold in his chest.

Finn stops shortly after, leaning down and kissing the back of his neck, and then he slowly pulls out.

Poe frowns, gasping when Finn turns him over and spreads his legs open.

“Sorry, I… I know you’re shy and all but I want-” Finn stops and blinks down at him as Poe quickly tries to wipe his cheeks and collect himself, “Are you crying?”

Poe clears his throat, “I-I-”

Finn leans down and kisses him on the lips, dropping low to cup his cheeks and press their bodies together, “Did I hurt you?”

“I… no,” Poe says somewhat lamely, unable to bring himself to say anything more than that at the moment as he drops his hands from his face.

“It’s good, right?”

“Good,” Poe mutters.

Finn chuckles and kisses him again, two more times, “Stars, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Poe blinks at the comment, staring up at him, “I-...”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything,” Finn tells him, smiling wide and then he reaches down to lift his legs to wrap them around his waist, “Can’t say I took you for being so shy. But I like it.”

“Shy?”

“It’s cute,” Finn says and kisses Poe again before pushing back into him.

Poe lets out a low, long moan, still really confused. But the guilt is going away more and more, every time Finn kisses him. So he surges up, kissing the other man desperately, wrapping his arms around Finn’s neck.

Finn hums in surprise, one hand in his hair and the other on his hip, guiding their movements. He pulls back when he can, “This is good? This doesn’t bother you?”

“Bother me?” Poe asks, “Why would it bother me?”

“You know,” Finn breathes out, “You don’t really like talking about it, you don’t look at me, you’re all shy.”

“I’m not shy,” Poe says and stops, legs dropping and reaching out to still Finn’s movements, “Wait, wait- what… what makes you think I’m shy about… about…”

Finn chuckles and shrugs, “Every time I tried to bring it up, here or around people, even when we’re alone, you get all red-faced and can’t look at me or talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” Poe presses curiously.

“Anything,” Finn says first, but then begins listing off, “Sex, us, what we do, how we act.”

Poe’s brows crinkle down together.

“I’m not really- well, I mean, I’d never touched anyone before you,” Finn admits, finally laying down beside him even though they never really finished what they were doing, “I was nervous the first time… touching you. And you were so quiet afterwards. Doesn’t take a genius to realize how shy you are about all this. Just tell me I’m not also the first for you, because I don’t really know what I’m doing, I hope I’m doing it right.”

“You- I- what?” Poe turns to him, “I’m not shy about sex,” he defends himself, “I’m not shy at all. If you ask around, you’ll come to quickly understand that. I’m not shy about anything.”

“I thought so at first too, but… I assumed those were just rumors and not the real thing,” Finn slowly frowns, “You’re really not shy? Then… why…”

“Why act shy?” Poe sits up, “Because we’re not in a relationship, we’re not together, we’re just friends. I thought you were just exploring or something, figuring yourself out, trying to understand. I didn’t think you really even knew or understood what you were doing.”

Finn’s brows lift the more that Poe says and when he stops they both stare at each other in a somewhat awkward silence, “I’m not a flower, Poe.”

“I know that.”

“I’m not a child, I’m not completely clueless about how all this works.”

“I… I know that… now, I guess. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Finn shrugs, “I /did/ have to look a lot of it up. And some of it I had to ask General Organa about, but-”

“You asked the general about sex?”

Finn smiles slightly, “Well you were acting all weird and shy, so I didn’t wanna make you any more uncomfortable than you already were.”

Poe lets out a long breath and finally forces himself to ask something he’s been scared of asking for weeks, “B-before this… before us… had you ever-?”

“What? Had sex? No,” Finn shakes his head, “Kissed? No. They had us on suppressants that kept any of that kind of natural drive pretty much completely dead. After I got to walking again, the last of them were finally leaving my system. Had a long weird talk with the doctors about it and they explained a lot of things.”

“You never asked me,” Poe responds, feeling a little offended, “Why-you could’ve.”

“Because I was in love with you,” Finn says and smiles, “I didn’t wanna ask you about all the weird embarrassing stuff.”

“But you can.”

Finn leans in and presses their bodies together, “So this whole time you didn’t know we were in a relationship?”

“It’s… news to me.”

“Good news?”

Poe blushes, but smiles and turns to kiss Finn, “Yeah, it’s good news, buddy. Real good news. Now I don’t have to die thinking I’ve tainted and deflowered something so innocent and pure.”

“Well, you did a little bit of some of that,” Finn shrugs, “But not to the extent you thought,” he runs a hand down Poe’s chest and stomach, “This is okay?”

“Definitely,” Poe breathes out, “Mind if I show you how okay all of it is?”

Finn blinks but nods excitedly.

Poe sits up, glancing around to find the lube that Finn had been using and reaching out to grab it. He climbs into Finn’s lap and lifts up high on his knees, staring down at Finn as he warms the liquid between his fingers. He reaches back to make sure everything’s still slick and ready, then coats Finn’s cock one more time before lowering himself on it.

His mouth drops open, hooded eyes staring down at Finn as the man beneath him thrusts up once he’s about halfway in.

“Stars,” Poe breathes, shaking as his palms drop to Finn’s pecs, “How do you keep this thing in your pants, buddy?”

Finn chuckles and moves a hand to his stomach, the other grabbing a fistful of his hair, “Is it too big?”

“It’s big,” Poe tells Finn as he moves atop him, “So big,” he drops down, “Too big,” and then he moans loudly, staring down through the subtle darkness of the room to take in the expression of pure lust on Finn’s face. What did he do to deserve something like Finn?

“Okay, but,” Finn speaks between gasps, “Too big is… good?” he smiles slightly when Poe lets out a broken sob to confirm the best he can. And then Finn’s hand guides him, his heels pressing into the bed as he starts to thrust upwards to meet him.

Poe nearly stops moving all together, losing himself for a moment. He’s close, and then Finn grabs all of him, hoisting him up and slamming him against the wall of their room and getting up on his knees.

“Kriff,” Poe breathes out in surprise, eyes wide as Finn holds up his thighs, every thrust shoving him back against the cold metal and Poe lets out these quaking moans that kind of form words.

He lifts his hands, cupping Finn’s face and staring into his eyes before pulling him close and kissing him again. It’s messy and their lips slide together, teeth hitting a few times, but neither of them seem to mind as their sweated bodies rub and press against his erection, the shape of Finn’s abs pulling his orgasm free with a shout of almost-pain.

Finn follows shortly after, kissing him and pulling him from the wall to lay the both of them down.

Poe smiles widely and kisses him a few more times before climbing out of the bed.

“Where you going?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d join me.”

Finn lifts a brow and Poe motions back to the refresher.

“Oh, sure.”

“Maybe I can show you what a ‘bath’ is.”

“Like a shower?”

“Oh buddy, you are in for a surprise.”

* * *

The next time Poe climbs out of his X-wing, handing off his helmet and hopping down the last few steps of his ladder, he runs into Finn’s arms, slinging his own around his neck and kissing him speechless in front of the rest of the ground crew.

A few stop talking and watch in surprise, others roll their eyes.

But when Poe breaks off and leans in closer, he speaks lowly for only Finn, “Not even /remotely/ shy.”

“Yeah,” Finn mutters, awed, “Yeah… I see that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some other FinnPoe shorts and stuff I've been posting elsewhere that won't be coming here. Not on Tumblr, but you can find the link to them on my Tumblr @ BigDealRebel.

**Author's Note:**

> For full releases at once, check out my tumblr @ Bigdealrebel!


End file.
